The goal of this project is to screen existing drugs (in particular oncology focused drugs) for their efficacy in PKD using in vitro model systems. The research team has conducted a high-throughput viability screen of mouse PKD1 null cell lines and their respective wild-type controls against oncology-focused small molecule libraries. Compounds that preferentially disrupt the viability of PKD1 null cells versus controls have been selected for follow-up studies, including cell-based and ex vivo cystogenesis models. Selected compounds will also be tested for efficacy in patient-derived kidney cells.